Nosy
by The Dark Flair
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat. Kairi wasn't a cat, so she could look at his laptop. It was flawless logic. SoKai
**Nosy**

"Alright. We have officially unpacked every box in the house," Kairi sighed happily to herself. She was extremely proud of herself. After searching for a new roommate for several months, she had finally moved in with her friend's brother. Someone who, hopefully, _wouldn't_ get arrested for armed robbery and aggravated assault this time. He seemed really nice and they were practically already friends.

His name was Sora. Though he was a grown man, he was as eccentric and excitable as a five year old with his first train set. He was funny and cute- in a little brother type of way.

She laid down on her bed, but felt something bulky under her back. It was Sora's laptop. He'd been guarding the thing with his life for the past week, but often left it laying around in the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom. Earlier he had come in with it, but Kairi thought he'd taken it with him.

She sat up and pulled it into her lap. Sora wouldn't mind if she had a little peeky-peek, would he? He was a good guy. What could he possibly have to hide?

Biting her lip, she opened it and clicked on the password hint. Apparently, his computer allowed three hints.

 _I go up and down all day_

There…was a harmless explanation for that. There had to be. Sora didn't seem like the type. Then again, she barely knew him at all.

Kairi shook her head and clicked on the second hint.

 _If you want to get inside me, you'll have to push my buttons_

"…Hint number three," she whispered to herself. These hints were not playing nice.

 _Once I've reached my limit, I'll come crashing down_

Well what the hell kind of hints were these!? It was absolutely horrible! His pass couldn't possibly be _prostitute_. It couldn't be _girl_ either. What type of hell-!?

Kairi promptly facepalmed after thinking about the hints, then typed in her guess. The computer opened right up.

Elevator. The password was _elevator_.

Immediately, a picture of him and his sister Xion- Kairi's friend -showed up. Now that she was in, she had no idea what to look at first. She was being nosy and she knew it, but she didn't quite care.

Smiling to herself, she opened his files and scanned through the documents. Only two folders were present: _Work_ and _Play;)_

Sora was a professional photographer. Since she'd already seen most of his pictures from Xion, she clicked on the _Play;)_ folder. The winky face was intriguing.

Several sub-folders popped up in alphabetical order. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read each one in slight confusion and horror.

 _BDSM_

 _Fap Material_

 _GOOD Sex Tapes_

 _It Goes Down (Head)_

 _Nudes (Chicks)_

 _NSFW_

 _Porn (Funny)_

 _Sort Of Okay Sex Tapes_

 _Threesomes_

Sora was not at all the person she thought he was. But…who exactly did she think he was?

Now more curious than ever, she clicked on BDSM. Several videos with questionable thumbnails popped up. Without a bit of remorse about invading his privacy, she clicked on the first video.

There was a brunette haired girl sitting on her ankles. Her arms were stretched out to the sides and held in place by leather straps. Three seconds passed before Sora himself came into frame, tilting her head up. _You remember the safe word?_

She nodded with a bright smile. Kairi briefly wondered what it was.

 _Good girl_ , he smiled wickedly. It seemed so out of place on his face. She'd only known this guy for a few days and she had learned he had this secret life where he was a dominant, or whatever.

She watched wide eyed as he pulled his pants down, exposing himself shamelessly while stepping closer to her face. _Open_ , he instructed, positioning his-

"Oh dear God!" she squealed, clicking out of every tab she had opened and slamming the laptop shut. No way was she watching the rest. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she sat the laptop aside. That was way more than she wanted and needed to see of her new roommate.

Now she could never look at him the same.

A rapid, frenzied knocking on her door nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. "Hey Kairi, have you seen my laptop!? It's missing!"

The partially traumatized ginger took in a slow, deep breath, then grabbed it and walked towards the door. She calmed herself before opening it. "Here. I just laid on it."

He sighed happily, a goofy and child-like grin spreading across his face as he stepped inside to hug her tight. "Thank you, _thank_ you. I thought I lost it for good this time."

Kairi went rigid in his arms. After what she'd just seen, it felt weird to be around him. But she didn't show it. "You should really keep up with it," she mumbled.

"I really try, but I'm so darn forgetful. My entire life is on here, so I really can't afford to lose it." He pulled back and flashed another goofy grin. "I can just look at you and tell you'll be the perfect roomie. You look like you've got it all together, like you organize and prioritize."

Kairi could only nod and smile. She was honestly stunned into complete silence. Who was this guy in front of her? Who was that guy in the video? She felt like both were strangers.

"Sweet. You wanna watch some movies later on? Y'know, to celebrate a whole week?"

Again, she nodded and forced out a meek, "Sure. Sounds great."

His brow furrowed. "You alright? You look pale."

"I-I…tired," she shrugged.

"Hm…okay! Well rest up. We wouldn't want you to get sick from stress. Did you know that was possible? My friend Riku had to tell me when it happened to me and boy, did it feel terrible. I was literally _barfing_ because I was so stressed out over midterms last year," he laughed, seemingly oblivious to everything else in the world.

Yet Kairi couldn't find it in herself to truly laugh. His bubbly attitude and talkativeness, which she had already grown fond of, all felt like a lie. She felt like he put on this fake persona and was fooling the world with it. Hell, he'd even fooled her.

"That's crazy," she chuckled softly.

"Right? I'll tell you more about it when you wake up. Laters!" he smiled sweetly as he roughly snatched the computer out of her hands.

Kairi was beyond confused, but more pissed than anything. How dare he show her a version of himself that wasn't even real? Now she was determined to get to know the _real_ Sora. Whoever that was.

x.o.o.x

Movie time came a little faster than she wanted it to. It was awkward being in Sora's room. For someone who had so much order on their laptop, his room was a mess.

It's in order up here," Sora explained with a sheepish grin, tapping the middle of his forehead. "Organized chaos, really. _I_ know where everything is."

Kairi looked around and pretended not to be horrified. She did see some attempt at order. It clashed horribly with what she found out- or what she _thought_ she found out -about him earlier.

She shrugged and sat on his bed. "So what are we watching?"

Sora shuffled through the cases. "I have BBS, Days, CoM, and, 3D."

"Days. I'm still not caught up on what happened there. CoM seems like a waste of time."

The brunet laughed and shook his head. "I think it sheds some light on 2. But whatever. We don't have to have the same opinion."

Kairi wanted to roll her eyes. One of these sides of him was a fake. Which one, though? Not knowing was killing her.

He put the movie in and sat beside her on the bed. The movie started and it actually began to take her mind off of what she'd seen earlier that day. What worried her was how these characters bore a striking resemblance to her friends.

Coincidence? Eh, probably so. That was as far as she _could_ think about it without "breaking" a certain wall that may or may not have been the forth in its group…

Anyway!

While she was distracted by the movie, Sora drifted off to sleep around the half hour mark. His soft snores caught her attention. He looked so innocent and peaceful while sleeping. Immediately, her attention was brought back to the piece of video she'd seen.

That was when she decided she couldn't take it anymore. Kairi carefully slid off of the bed and searched for his laptop, which was thankfully hidden in plain sight on his dresser. She grabbed his headphones, plugged them in, and logged on.

It only took seconds to get to the video. It was paused in the same place she left it. With a deep breath, she pressed play.

 _Hour and a half later_

Kairi learned three things from watching that video.

One, her roommate definitely knew what he was doing.

Two, the goofy, lovable him was _not_ the real him.

And three, Sora was now six times more attractive to her than any man had ever been.

She exited out of everything and logged out, returning everything to its rightful place. At least she wasn't angry anymore. She found out who he really was…and it excited her.

x.o.o.x

The next morning, around noon, she heard knocking on her door. Who else could it have been besides Sora?

Too tired to be embarrassed by her snooping, she brushed at her hair and opened her door. Sora smiled brightly. "Morning! Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, lying. One thing she hated was making people feel like they were some kind of inconvenience or trouble. "I actually woke up a few minutes before you knocked. What's up?"

"I'm going out to run some errands. You wanna come with?"

"I dunno. I was going to make breakfast just chill here for a while."

Sora scoffed playfully. "I could _buy_ you breakfast! It's totally not a problem!"

Kairi failed to find a nice way to turn him down. It was nearly impossible with such a sincere looking smile on his face. "Why not?" she chuckled.

"Yay, _friendship!_ " he laughed. It was one that clearly said _I know I'm being weird, but you'll get used to it._ Kairi genuinely laughed at it. Xion warned her that he was a bit _too_ bubbly at times. It was actually comforting. You know, when she wasn't thinking about his other personality.

"Get dressed, doesn't matter what you wear. Just be ready in five."

She nodded with a small smile. "Sure."

Sora frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird since yesterday."

It was noticeable? It really wasn't supposed to be, but she guessed it couldn't be helped. She knew way too much about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine."

Sora sighed. It must have showed that she was lying. "You know you can talk to me if something's wrong, right? We're roomies now. That's gotta be translated to best friend in Cantonese or something right?"

The redhead laughed again and nodded. "You know, it probably is. Let me get dressed. I'll be out in a minute."

He grinned. "Now there's my roomie! Okay, I'll leave now."

Kairi closed the door when he left. She had to stop treating him as if he'd murdered someone. What he did in his…spare time was totally his business. She had no right to pry into his life and log into his computer. Twice.

Whoever Sora was, it was none of her business.

That didn't stop her from wanting to figure him out.

x.o.o.x

All awkwardness she had previously felt about him and his, um, lifestyle, had completely vanished once they got on the road. Sora liked to blast music in the car and had no problem dancing with her. They would talk during the commercials and sing _at_ each other instead of with each other when the songs actually played.

The first place they stopped at was a drive thru. Sora ordered breakfast for both of them, then drove across town to someone's house. A man with blond hair who resembled Sora stood at the curb. Sora rolled the window down and pulled his laptop bag out of the back seat. "Your turn," he laughed, handing the whole thing to him.

The man grinned and slid the strap over his head. "Took you long enough, man. Were you able to do any new ones?"

He sighed and shook his head. "With who? I kinda need another girl. Selphie doesn't wanna do it anymore."

"What about…" His pretty blue eyes darted to Kairi, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. She knew exactly what they were talking about, buy prayed she was wrong.

"Absolutely not. It'll make things weird and I do _not_ want that."

"You don't even know! Just show her one and-"

" _Nooo!_ " Sora laughed. "No, no, no, no. If she ever sees, I'll be mortified."

The blond rolled his eyes. "If you won't, I will," he whispered. Kairi heard it. He then leaned down and looked past Sora. "I see Sora's gonna continue to be rude and not introduce us. I'm Roxas, Sora's old frat buddy," he smiled and extended his hand into the car.

She forced a smile, much better than her previous attempts, and shook it. "Kairi."

"Pretty," he smiled. If she wasn't aware of his intentions, she might have swooned at the sight. He was definitely her type- appearance wise. "Hopefully Sora brings you around more often."

Sora muttered a swear under his breath. It surprised her because, for all she knew Sora didn't use that kind of language.

"Maybe," she smiled politely. In truth, she had no intention of ever going near him unless they'd be in a crowd of mutual friends.

"Cool. I'll talk to you later, Sor. See ya, Kairi."

She gave a meek wave and sat back in her seat. Sora gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Roxas just broke up with his girlfriend. He'll sleep with anything that walks for a quick rebound."

"Guess he's not the only one that'll sleep around," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Um, just thinking out loud!" she laughed awkwardly. "We have more errands to run, right?"

Sora nodded, turning the music back up. It would be a while before she was comfortable.

x.o.o.x

A month had passed and Kairi had gotten used to his bubbly character. Since he didn't have his laptop around, Kairi was able to become his friend without being awkward in the slightest. She learned about his odd quirks, his eating habits, and that the guy could sleep through a hurricane.

Everything was fine between them. And then the laptop came back.

The following month was spent watching more of the videos he had in his _Play;)_ folder. It wasn't just the brunette girl he did this to, there were several other girls involved as well. The more she watched, the less uncomfortable she became.

It was like she was getting to know all of him. Or maybe that was a poor excuse to justify invading his privacy. All she knew was the more he left it in plain site, the more compelled she was to watch the videos.

Sora really… _really_ knew what he was doing.

By the time she had gotten over halfway through his little collection, she knew she was completely hooked. It wasn't right, but she had to keep watching. It had become her favorite pastime, her guilty pleasure.

"Kairi!" Sora knocked on her door. She ripped the headphones out and shut the laptop. It was a good thing he never just barged in.

"Yeah?" she called, fanning the laptop with her hands in a futile attempt to cool it down.

"Have you seen my laptop!? I lost it again!"

Swearing softly, she picked it up and jogged over to the door. Upon opening it, she flashed him a calm, pretty smile. She'd gotten much better at masking her emotions around him. "You keep leaving it in my room. Is there something you're trying to show me?" she chuckled.

He hadn't left it there. She…she borrowed it while he was out.

His eyes darkened a bit and she could've _sworn_ she saw a sadistic looking smirk start to form on his face, but he quickly covered it up with a goofy smile. "Nah, there's nothing special on there- 'cept my photography portfolio. I just keep losing track of the darn thing."

An image of one of his videos popped into her head. He swore. He swore a lot more than he wanted her to know. Why wouldn't he just be himself with her? Just regular old, sadistically playful, confident, sex crazed _Sora_. Maybe not sex crazed. Point _is_ , why was he trying so hard to hide this from her?

"I know, I'm just messing around," she giggled. "Hey, you wanna go out tonight?"

His fingers tightened around his laptop as his eyes darkened once again. This time they stayed that way. "I'm sorry, what?"

She frowned. "I mean let's get some fresh air. We're always holed up in here doing nothing. We could go watch a movie, go driving, see the beach at night, go to a club-"

Sora laughed, returning to his bubbly self. "Oh, I thought you meant like a _date_ or something! Yeah, we can go out. Like around eight?"

"That's perfect."

He chuckled and gave her a toothy grin. "Kay. I'll see ya at like seven, I guess."

The nosy redhead smiled and closed her door as he left to his room.

His eyes. They had the same look he had in all of the videos she'd watched of him and those girls. Seeing it up close and personal made her feel…odd. Her skin was now gooseflesh and her heart was trying to bust out of her rib cage.

They had been living together for two months, but this was the first time she had actually felt _attracted_ to him to the point of wanting to…

No. That was ridiculous.

She slapped her cheeks and shook her head furiously. "Stop it right now. He's your friend and he trusts you." Her body slid to the floor as she hung her head in shame. "For now."

x.o.o.x

"Why was this the best night ever?" Sora smiled, nudging Kairi's shoulder with his own as they walked to his car. The two had just come back out of the downtown arcade. They had to park far because it was unexpectedly full.

"Because you beat me in everything except DDR."

Sora grinned, not a bit ashamed of beating a girl. "What, you wanted me to go easy on you after calling me a _big puss weenie wuss?_ You practically asked to have your ass handed to you." His smile slowly melted into an unreadable one. He stopped walking completely. "I am _so_ sorry. I don't usually say things like that…"

He was starting to irritate her with this faux innocence. No way in the world was _anyone_ this much of a…

She couldn't even think of a word for what he was pretending to be without using some kind of euphemism to soften the blow of the insult! He was bring flat out annoying. He. Said. _Ass_. What reason would there be to apologize for that?

"It's cool," she forced out with a calm smile. "Totally fine."

It was quiet between them for a long while. They reached the car and climbed in before the conversation picked back up. "Can I ask you something?" Sora started.

"Anything. Girl problems, I'm guessing?"

His eyebrow quirked in amusement. Seconds later, the expression was gone and replaced with bafflement. "Self problems. I really wanna open up to one of my friends, who I might like as more than that. She likes a certain type of guy, but I'm _not_ that type of guy. What do I do?"

 _Is he talking about me…?_

For some reason, Kairi almost wanted him to be talking about her. The idea that he could have been excited her. She knew exactly what type of guy he was and what type of guy he wasn't. And if she knew everything about him already, she could convince him to just be himself around her.

"Well what type of guy are you really?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

He shrugged. "I'm a pretty nice guy. I just…I have an odd quirk that could ruin our entire relationship if she found out about it. But I'm thinking maybe she would understand? Like, what would _you_ do if you found out one of your friends wasn't who they said they were or pretended to be?"

This question was treading into dangerous waters. She didn't want to slip up and say the wrong thing. Or worse, tip him off that she had been snooping around on his laptop. That would be embarrassing for the both of them.

"Honestly…it depends on what it is. If it's really bad, I would be a little freaked out. But I wouldn't stop being their friend because of it."

He seemed to be okay with that answer because he smiled happily and nodded. "Okay. Let's hope she thinks the same."

They talked normally the entire way home. The situation about the girl never came up again and Kairi was glad for that. When he wasn't being goody-two-shoes to the extreme, he was actually funny and very nice to talk to about everything.

And then they got home.

Sora let Kairi walk in before him, then shut and locked the door behind them. "Hey Kai…"

"Yeah?"

"You're a smart girl, I know. I'm sure you know who the "friend" I was talking about in the car is."

Kairi swallowed hard as she felt Sora walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Such a simple gesture was so paralyzing. Tons of her guy friends had done this before, but it never felt like _this_.

"I'm not uh…I-I really don't know," she chuckled awkwardly.

Sora laughed. It wasn't his usual one. "Really?" he asked. His voice was so deep and condescending, but playful. Exactly like the videos.

Kairi took a silent, deep breath and shrugged. "Really. Is it one of Xion's friends?"

"Now you could do better than that. You're usually an exceptional liar."

She stuttered and muttered incoherently as he pulled her towards his room by both hands. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between his darkened sapphires and his wide _not_ _Sora_ grin. Seeing it on screen did no justice to the real thing. The real thing was twice as terrifying and twice as alluring.

"Where are we going?" she blurted, following mindlessly.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" he smirked, kicking open the door to his room without even glancing back at it. She swore she had broken out into a full body sweat at that exact moment.

And then they were inside his room. Kairi panicked and tried to pull her arms away, but his grip on her wrists was impressive. "S-Sora, I don't think we should do this! It'd ruin us if things didn't work out and-" Her attempt to talk him out of whatever he had planned died on his lips. The heat she usually felt in her cheeks spread to the rest of her body. A heavy pressure settled in her legs and they nearly gave out.

Thankfully, both of Sora's arms were locked securely around her middle. He stumbled over to his own bed and tossed her onto it as if she weighed nothing. Though she was in a haze, she could clearly see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. It grew with each second that passed.

"Sora-"

"Shut up," he growled, capturing her lips in another forceful kiss. Capture didn't feel like the appropriate word, but she was too caught up in the moment to think of any other.

Kairi decided then and there that she didn't mind if this happened. Whether they decided to actually date after this or not, she refused to be ashamed for wanting him. He was a nice guy, he wasn't unattractive, and he was…Sora. It didn't matter if he had two sides of him or nine.

Sora pulled her arms above her head, but she barely noticed with the way his lips moved down to her collar bone. She bit her lip to stop the moan that was building up in her throat. After a while, she just couldn't hold it anymore.

That seemed to be exactly what he wanted because he stopped right after. "What all do you want me to do to you?" he purred.

In any other circumstance, she would've been completely embarrassed. But it was just Sora. He wouldn't tell anyone else. So, without a bit of hesitation, she told him everything she thought he wanted to hear.

He hummed in approval. "A little experienced, are we?"

She nodded. Surely her voice would crack or she'd say something incredibly embarrassing.

"Good." A loud clicking reached her ears at the same time she felt something cold around her wrists. "Cause I'm not doing any of that."

Her eyes widened in confusion. Or maybe angry shock. "What!? What is this!?"

Sora sat back on his heels and laughed. It was normal, happy-go-lucky Sora this time. "You know, it's not cool to look through people's personal things, Kairi."

The redhead's face went up in flames. "You found out…" she sighed, biting her lip in worry.

"I always knew. My laptop has a recently opened tab, silly little snoop," he grinned.

That's right. Most of them did now. She felt like an idiot.

He sighed happily. "I didn't know how to get back at you at first, but I thought of _this_ a couple days ago. Have fun explaining all that to your parents," he snickered, pointed to the side.

On his dresser- she didn't even notice it -was a small camera with a red light on, indicating that it was currently recording. There was also a thick black cord running from the camera to his laptop.

"Dear God, is this live streaming…?"

He nodded proudly. "Uh-huh. This is what you get for invading my privacy."

"Oh my God, turn it off! Please!"

Sora happily hopped off of the bed with a satisfied smile and opened the laptop. After touching a few buttons, the red light disappeared. He turned back to her, amusement dying down. "What have we learned?"

"I shouldn't invade your privacy," she sniffed.

"No you should not. What's on my laptop is _my_ business. Okay?" he asked, although he was already nodding.

Kairi nodded, nearly in fears at this point. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I know I had no right to look through your stuff…"

He huffed, walking over to sit next to her. "It wasn't a live stream, Kai. I don't even know how to get in touch with your parents, let alone how to live stream directly to them. I was just charging my camera."

 _Charging…his camera?_

"You son of a-!"

"You deserved the scare," he quickly cut her off.

Just like that, her anger dissipated. He was right. He must have been embarrassed once he realized she had been looking at the videos. Technically, they were even. "I really am sorry, Sora."

"I know. All jokes aside, I'm really disappointed in you. I never would've thought you'd do this to me just by looking at you. I guess I was wrong. We both found out some things about each other these two months."

"I just wanted to get to know you a little better. I'm sorry."

Sora frowned. She felt horrible because of it. "That's no excuse, Kairi. If you wanted to know about me, we could've sat down and talked. I would've eventually had to tell you about this because you're my roommate. One I once trusted."

Guilt washed over her, along with a fresh wave of tears. "I understand. Hopefully one day I'll be able to earn your trust back and become your friend again."

The brunet stared down at his hands silently for a long while. Kairi stared off to the side in shame. She had ruined their friendship, shattered his trust in her, and embarrassed him just by being nosy.

"Though I'm still kind of upset…" he took a deep breath, "I forgive you. I don't want to stop being your friend."

The relief she felt only lessened her guilt by a decimal, but it meant the world to her. "Thank you. And now that I'm calm, I know I would have regretted going through with that."

They laughed softly together, and Sora wiped away her tears with his sleeve. Her hands were still cuffed to the headboard, but she figured she deserved that as well.

"If you…don't mind my asking," she started, "What are those videos for anyway?"

He shrugged, flashing a small dopey smile. "I'm a _special_ kind of actor. That's my job, and I like to keep the clips. To answer a question I'm sure you've had before, no, that isn't the real me."

"And Roxas does this too…?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion, then widened in realization shortly after. "Oh no!" he laughed. "Roxas is a photographer too, but he takes photos for Playboy Magazine. I help sometimes. He wanted to see if you would model for him."

"Absolutely not…"

"I figured as much," he chuckled, ruffling her auburn hair. "Well, I'm gonna go sleep in your bed."

Once again, Kairi panicked. She yanked at the cuff chains and attempted to kick herself free. Obviously, that couldn't have possibly worked. "Wait, what!? Why!?"

"Cause you're in mine. Duh…"

"No, I mean why don't-? Hey! Get back here and unlock me! Sora!" He slammed the door shut behind him as he left. Kairi huffed and laid there. There was nothing she could do. Yelling wouldn't make him come back.

The door opened once more, revealing a blushing Sora. "You're…a great kisser. I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I didn't say that. Um, goodnight," he chuckled, backing out of the room quickly.

And Kairi was okay. Sure, she was handcuffed to his headboard and probably wouldn't get any sleep, but she couldn't stop giggling. Sora did kiss her…and he liked it. Her "punishment" was now that much more bearable.

x.o.o.x

 **So I decided to write a SoKai fic again, but I had no idea what to do. And this idea popped up out of nowhere about a week ago. So blame this, and a couple other one/twoshots that are on their way, for stealing my attention away from In Here.**


End file.
